


I Don't Like You

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Fluff, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: Normally Campbell is good with kids. In a universe when Neal and Christa didn't leave, the surgeon requests his superior to watch over his son. Unfortunately, Oliver doesn't seem to follow the pattern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely have no idea how to write Campbell...this is the result of me trying to find some humor.

_I Don’t Like You_

             

              “Campbell.”

              It had been four years, and yet they were still referring each other by their last names. Dr. Will Campbell looked behind him to find Hudson scrubbing in, his hands perfectly aligned as if he had always been a surgeon. The senior surgeon almost smirked. He still remembered the times when Dr. Hudson had told him that he wasn’t going to be humiliated by him – Rorish had already taken care of that. Although the animosity between them had eroded over time, the surgeons were not close.

              Which is why Will was surprised when Hudson had inquired politely if he could watch over his son for an hour in the nurses’ station – without giving him any time to reply. For a moment, the surgeon stood there dumbfounded, like a resident, until he growled under his breath and muttered darkly that _“his expertise didn’t include babysitting.”_ Scowling darkly, Will exited the OR floor and waited impatiently for the elevator as he thought about his predicament.

              He had to admit. Hudson had made a very good choice for a wife. Dr. Christa Lorenson was a doctor that had Will’s grudging respect. When he had first heard of her, Will hadn’t given much thought to the sensitive resident who had a child who had died of cancer – simply, he had simply thought that Dr. Lorenson was fooling herself if she thought she could practice medicine. Until he had gotten a complete dressing-down from the same woman, with fury in her eyes as she told him exactly how he should be treating a patient with intra-abdominal abscesses, in her third-year residency, the surgeon hadn’t given her enough credit. Dr. Lorenson was a strong and capable ER doctor, and she was a favorite among the new residents – along with Dr. Hudson, even though he was a surgeon. Will wouldn’t be able to count how many times his colleague would smile and become so soppy with love at the mention of his wife even four years after their marriage.

              The soppiness also included their son. Will should have remembered his name – hell, he had been _invited_ to the small gathering after the boy had been born three years ago in the maternity ward, but it eluded him. _Probably something English,_ the surgeon thought with a smirk at the memory of seeing a list in Hudson’s locker. He remembered of how the dark-haired surgeon had sighed at his slightly raised eyebrow, and told him that his father had insisted on writing down a list of “approved” names for either gender. Will had privately thought that he had heard such a dry mention of baby names in his life. The little boy often spent time in the nurse’s station, as both of his parents were working at Angels.

              Will opened the door to the nurse’s station slowly, half-suspecting two nurses watching over the boy, but the small area only had a small boy sitting in a chair. It looked like, from Will’s eyes, that he was drawing something. Various assortments of crayons surrounded the table. He the same dark hair as his father and was dark like him too – although according to Hudson, – insert ridiculous English name – had his mother’s smile and temperament. _Well, I’ll see if that is true,_

Will began to smile, always the first thing he did when interacting with children. All the children he interacted with seemed to like him, unlike the adults.

              “Hi,” he stated softly. “I’m Dr. Campbell, and I work with your father.” To his immense surprise, the boy didn’t look up at him. He only continued to color. _Does he not see me?_ Will began to come closer, and just as he opened his mouth –

              “I don’t like you.” The child finally looked up at him, and Will couldn’t help but notice of how dark his eyes were. It was like staring at a mini-disapproving Hudson. His mouth continued to gap open as the little boy’s words echoed in his mind. _What?_ he simply thought. Certainly, the surgeon must have heard wrong.

              The little boy continued to ignore him as the surgeon simply was trying to understand what had happened. Looking closer, he saw that the boy was drawing and coloring, his tiny hands grasping the crayons. “So…” Will tried, in vain to remember Hudson’s son’s name. “What are you drawing…” _Oh! Now I remember!_ It had been during the night of the musical of one of Dicken’s stories; the surgeon remembered it because Hudson was very relieved to have a day off to see a musical with his pregnant wife. Soon after, Savetti had jokingly stated that perhaps in the future the baby would practice theater instead of medicine. “Oliver?”

              Oliver Hudson looked up at the sound of his name. His large dark eyes stared at the much larger surgeon for a moment, his plump face thinking for a couple of moments before he stated,

              “I don’t like you. You’re mean to my daddy.”

              “Well…” _That is true._ “What are you drawing?” Will was grasping at straws.

             “A picture,” Oliver said as his tongue slightly stuck out of his mouth, coloring again at the mysterious picture. “Of my family.”

              _Think of something to say, Will. You’re good with kids! …Expect Hudson’s kid._

_Shocker._

The little boy didn’t seem to mind that Will was now looking over his shoulder. The surgeon tried to use his eyes to see the parts of the picture, but it was like trying to look at sepsis without an incision. There was a tall stick figure that he supposed was Hudson by the dark hair, and another with blond hair. Apparently by a three-year old’s logic, they were supposed to be holding hands. Judging by the gigantic circle around them, Will supposed that was as close as a very young child could get. In-between them was a very small figure with dark hair and brown eyes, with smiling red lips. He immediately recognized the gigantic blob as the nurse in the ER – the Puerto Rican known as Mama. The blob known as Mama was dark – a color of brown with flecks of gray. Beside him was Rorish, wearing her stethoscope around her neck. And the idiot elder Leighton was there, too. The other residents were there – even though they weren’t residents anymore, and were now practicing attendings for the past three years. Will could only recognize one by her long black hair, and he saw the other two…except –

              “Oliver,” Will stated with a suspicious glance at the little boy, “why are…Savetti and Leighton holding hands?”

              Oliver looked up at him, and Will suddenly had the thought that he was being thought of as stupid because of the look of knowledge-that-only-a-child-can-have-face.

              “Because they look at each other like Mummy and Daddy do,” he stated simply.

              “Uh-huh,” Will said. _Come to think of it, whenever I see those two, they always follow each other around like a puppy. I wouldn’t be surprised if they went to the bathroom together._

Suddenly the surgeon saw another blob – although a less cleaner one. The hair was not as shaded, and it was farther away from the others. The figure was not in the grass that Oliver’s “family”, but a smaller and further down – almost like a ditch. The long hair and gloves reminded Will of someone…

              “Why isn’t Dr. Pinkney with everyone else?”

              Oliver looked at Will, a small pout on his face. “Ditch is where bad people go. Uncle Mario says Pinkeye is nice, but she’s _not_. She took away my lion.” Ah, yes. The lion that Rorish gave to Oliver when he was born. It was a matted creature now – so many holes, the golden fur now pale gray and one eye missing, and stuffing falling out, leaving the stuffing in the nurses’ station and in the ER. No one seemed to say no the little “prince,” as Rorish was fond of calling him. So Dr. Pinkney had taken matters into her own hands – _Thank God_ – and had bought him a new lion. Will winced as he remembered the wailing that could be heard from the ER, with Hudson and Lorenson trying to calm down their sobbing little boy. Hudson couldn’t look at him for a week after it happened.

              Although, Will couldn’t help but chuckle at the toddler’s mispronunciation of Dr. Pinkney’s name.

              “You’re in the ditch too!”

              It took Will an embarrassingly amount of time to understand. He stared at the drawing of himself, tall with an ugly face and frowning.

              Will found himself very surprised of how upset he was at him being in the ditch.

              “Why?” he asked lamely.

              “Because you’re mean to my daddy.” That was all Oliver would say before he began to happily hum away.

              And so Dr. Will Campbell, Head of the OR, was demoted to “The Ditch” status.


End file.
